


Candle in the Window

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. Light a candle in the window for the memory of the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle in the Window

It was all she could do to remember the spell by the end of the night. A slight flick of the wrist and a simple world would light a candle. But she lost count somewhere in the twenties, and she lost the names soon afterwards.

Still, patiently and calmly she walked the edge of the Great Hall, lighting candles long after she stopped remembering why. Remembering was painful.

Quiet footsteps interrupted her. Everything was quiet now, his voice, too.

"They were not your relatives," he said.

"They were my family," she replied, and she needed to do something for them.


End file.
